Order Of Tricksters
"Whatever you do, don't trust me." The Order of Tricksters are born from God's aspect as the Highest Wisdom and they are patroned by Sophia herself. Despite such august patronage, the Tricksters themselves are often thoroughly unscrupulous characters who use their tricks and prestidigitation to outwit and outmaneuver both their victims and their foes. Aspect Of God: Wisdom AKA: Jacob's Get, the Wise Order, the Tricky Ones, the Sneaky Order. Trickster Degrees Facts: -The Trickster is the challenger of tradition and the tester of people's character. Tricksters see God as the ultimate comic, a cosmic supervisor who puts his creatures through the trials of life and love in order to them a host of lessons. Most Tricksters have the same mentality and they use it to guide their seemingly random pranks and illusions. -The tradition of the holy trickster is an ancient one. They are Adepts whose powers of illusion are put to use for more than just reaping mayhem, they have a specific vocation to put others to the test. The traditions which no one wants to question, the Trickster will gladly question for them. The leader who seems too righteous for reproach, the Trickster will prank the truth of his character out of him eventually. -Tricksters come in all shapes and sizes, some have the 'look' of a Trickster, while others appear completely normal and mundane. What they all share in common is a need to raise some holy hell. -The power of a Trickster is Illusions, they can craft simple illusions at first which are only visual in nature. With time they slowly build up their skill, eventually able to architect grand illusions of perfect detail. Illusions that look, sound and smell completely real. -Within the Order, the Tricksters follow a basic philosophy that revolves around the virtues of Wisdom, being smart, being able to see through illusions (both your own as well as other's), and being open to criticism. Also, fighting really dirty in war, although this is more of an unofficial one. -Tricksters are used on the battlefield to disorient and lead enemy troops astray. Their ability to cloak themselves in illusions also makes them equally useful at infiltrating enemy compounds, either to spy or to set traps or explosives. -Tricksters have a strange form of honor among those who rebel and cause trouble. They still prank each other, but anyone, Trickster or otherwise, who can take a good joke is treated with a bizarre sense of respect. -As previously stated Tricksters are not mindless rebels, even they won't interrupt religious services or commit cruel or barbarian acts on others. There is a wisdom as well as a purpose to their mayhem. -Tricksters have a reputation for trash talking their opponents during combat. Often times, they will keep pricking the egos of their foes until they lose their temper and make a wrong move. -Tricksters often get away with faux passes that others never could. Disciples of Sophia: Sophia, the powerful Celestial who oversees the aspect of Wisdom, is the patroness of the entire Trickster Order. She guides the Tricksters in their pranks, granting them extra abilities as a reward for advancing in their understanding of life, or for helping other people to become wiser with their pranks. Sophia is a Celestial, and Tricksters who grow especially close to her may be viewed as allies by the Order of Celestials. Factions: -Saboteurs = These Tricksters infiltrate organizations loyal to the Darkness and do everything they can to mess up its operations. They often work as undercover operatives in league with local Chapters. -Holy Thief = These Tricksters track down Holy Relics and steal them from those whom they feel do dishonor to the relics by keeping them under lock and key. They reason a Relic should be out among the people, doing good as it was intended. Not locked away somewhere in a rich man's private antiques collection. -King's Fool = In medieval times these Tricksters were the only ones who could openly taunt the king and live. But in modern times these Tricksters are usually satirical bloggers or comedy news columnists. -Rogue Faction = Rogue Faction Tricksters steal from the rich and give to the poor. Seriously, even in the twentieth-century there are too few with money and far too many without any. -Mischief = These Tricksters specialize in stage magic and sleight of hand. -Sons of Loki = These malicious Tricksters use their powers of illusion and deceit to steal items of supernatural power or importance. They are also known for their vindictiveness as well. -Street Rats = These Tricksters know what it means to grow up on the streets. And their name is synonymous with dirty fighting. -White Face = Clowns. That's really all you need to say for this Faction. -Mean Jesters = The problem with being the funny guy is that no one takes you seriously, and what's more, no one thinks twice about looking down on you. Mean Jesters want to bring attention to that problem by being both funny and floppish and still badass. They'll make you laugh, but if you insult them, they'll put you right in your place right on the spot. References: -http://www.beliefnet.com/Faiths/Christianity/Quiz/Biblical-Tricksters.aspx -http://lorenrosson.blogspot.com/2006/04/foolers-from-bible.html -http://www.rankopedia.com/Best-TV-Prank-Show/Step1/8242/.htm -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FtuEF_PIuR0 -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1670345/ -Fantasy Rogues Category:Wisdom